<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please (And Thank You) by AceOnIce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575025">Please (And Thank You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce'>AceOnIce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Magnus Bane, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Beta, Rimming, Spanking, Top Alec Lightwood, We Die Like Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec takes Magnus to bed and treats him to a good time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please (And Thank You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMoody00/gifts">PrincessMoody00</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pure smut.<br/>I didn't intend to write so much of this but enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second Magnus is lying back-down on the bed, Alec is straddling him, pressing kisses to one of Magnus’ hands, held gently in his own. Magnus is already whimpering beneath him, watching with large eyes as Alec swipes his tongue out to taste Magnus’s skin.  </p><p>Magnus makes a whimpering little noise that has Alec hushing him, "what do you need baby?"  </p><p>He wraps his lips around two of Magnus fingers, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around them, before Magnus can form a coherent answer. </p><p>"Please," Magnus moans. </p><p>Alec pulls off his fingers just long enough to prompt him, "please what baby? Use your words and maybe I'll give it to you."  </p><p>"Alec-"  </p><p>Alec nips at his hand, voice bordering on a growl, "Alec?" </p><p> Daddy," Magnus quickly corrects himself, hips bucking up against Alec's.  </p><p>"Good boy," Alec praises, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the other man's lips. </p><p>"Daddy, please," Magnus begs, his free hand curling into the blanket, the other still held by Alec.  </p><p>"What do you need baby?" Alec asks, going back to licking at Magnus fingers, along the cold metal of the rings he wears and the warm skin of his hand. "If you ask for it, I'll give it to you."  </p><p>"Want... Want to be naked, please, daddy, I want to feel you against me," Magnus chokes out, the glamour falling from his eyes. </p><p>Alec hums as if he’s considering it, even though he’s already made up his mind because he’s as hard as Magnus is, just from sucking on Magnus’ fingers. “Okay, you can banish your clothes.” </p><p>Magnus sighs, waving his hand absently so his clothes disappear, leaving him writhing naked under Alec, caught between his boyfriend and the bed. Alec catches his free hand at the wrist, guiding his hand over his head and pressing it into the pillows. “Keep your hand up, okay baby?” </p><p>“Want to touch you,” Magnus pouts, rolling his hips up again.  </p><p>Alec chuckles, nipping at Magnus’ puffed out lower lip, taking in Magnus’ splayed out form below him. There’s a flush to Magnus’ skin, his chest moving a little too quickly with his sped up breathing, his lipstick is smudged around his lips, his hair in disarray. He looks debauched and absolutely edible.  </p><p>“I’ll give you a reward,” Alec promises, moving Magnus’ other hand to join the first. “If you can keep your hands up.” </p><p>“What’s the reward?” Magnus asks, eyes sparking with interest even as his breathing hitches in response to Alec’s fingertips skimming over his chest and abs. </p><p>“Brat,” Alec mutters, rolling his eyes, moving down his boyfriend’s body until he can press wet kisses to Magnus’ stomach, sucking a bruise onto his hip. “What do you want?” </p><p>Magnus moans, pressing his hips up towards Alec’s face until Alec presses them back down into the bed, holding them in place. “Your mouth, please daddy,” Magnus whines locking his hands together over his head but lifting his head enough that he can see Alec. “I want to feel you, I’ll be good, promise. Can I have your mouth, please?” </p><p>Alec rubs his hip soothingly, his own dick aching at the sheer desperation dripping from Magnus’ words. “Of course baby, I told you I’d give you what you want.” </p><p>He moves further down, situating himself between Magnus’ legs, guiding the warlock’s legs so they’re open, and bent at the knees, giving Alec a clear view of his dripping cock and tight hole.  </p><p>“Daddy,” Magnus complains, impatient, when Alec gets distracted by the view.  </p><p>Alec swats at Magnus’ ass, just hard enough to sting. “Patience.” </p><p>Magnus is only spurred on by the action, breathing harder and making little noises. Alec presses his hands to Magnus’ thighs, rubbing his thumbs along the insides, soothing and teasing at the same time. Then he leans in and licks over Magnus’ hole, one warm streak, before pressing his tongue against the muscle. </p><p>Magnus jerks above him, letting out a filthy moan as his legs shake. Alec smiles against his ass, pulling away to watch his boyfriend come down from the sudden orgasm.  </p><p>“You asshole,” Magnus mutters without any real venom. “You know that’s not where I wanted your mouth.” </p><p>“Language,” Alec chides, slapping his hand down across Magnus’ ass again, harder this time. “You asked for my mouth, you didn’t say where.” </p><p>Magnus glares at him until Alec moves to press kisses to his neck and jaw. “You know, good boys say thank you when they’re daddy’s make them come.” </p><p>Magnus grumbles incoherently, angling his neck so Alec has better access.  </p><p>“What was that?” Alec asks, sliding his hands up over Magnus arms to interlace their fingers. “Because, if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you come again.” </p><p>Magnus’ hands tighten around Alec’s. There’s a brief moment of pause, likely Magnus weighing his options between being a brat and getting a second orgasm, before he sighs. “Fine. Thank you.” </p><p>“You can do better than that,” Alec encourages, releasing Magnus’ hands but playing with his rings. He tugs the M ring off Magnus’ finger and then the B ring, sliding them onto his own hand so Magnus can feel the metal against his skin as Alec drags his hands back down Magnus’ arm. “I thought you <em> wanted  </em>to come again. Maybe I was wrong. Should I just keep you here and use you to get myself off instead?” </p><p>Magnus groans, his cock twitching between them at Alec’s words. He cuts his eyes into slits, gold glowering up at Alec who simply smiles in response, grinding his own clothed erection against Magnus’ thigh for a bit of relief.  </p><p>“Thank you for letting me come daddy,” Magnus says, sitting up just enough to press a light kiss to Alec’s lips. “Please let me come again. Want to come with you, want to make you feel good. Please use me and let me come.” </p><p>Alec groans at the litany of dirty words falling from Magnus’ mouth. He presses his hands to Magnus’ shoulders, pushing him back into the bed so he can move back down between Magnus legs. “Can you get me the lube baby?” </p><p>Magnus nods and the bottle they keep in their nightstand appears beside them on the bed. Alec’s shirt mysteriously disappears at the same time, leaving his torso bare. Magnus is poorly attempting to conceal his smile. “Oops.” </p><p>“On your hands and knees,” Alec demands, leaning back.  </p><p>“But I didn’t-” </p><p>“Magnus,” Alec says firmly, in his Head of the Institute voice he knows Magnus loves. “Are you going to be good for your daddy or do you insist on being a brat?” </p><p>Magnus mutters something about <em> unfair </em>, but he moves from lying on his back so he’s on his hands and knees, facing away from Alec. Alec runs his hands over the smooth skin of Magnus’ ass, digging his nails in just slightly, admiring the way Magnus’ silver jewelry shines on his own fingers. But he’s not cruel. He leaves that hand resting against Magnus’ skin, using his ring-less hand to slap Magnus’ ass. </p><p>Magnus moans, jolting forward at the harsh impact. Alec runs a thumb over the red impact left behind. “You know why I’m punishing you?” </p><p>“Yes,” Magnus mumbles. </p><p>“Tell me,” Alec instructs, spanking him again.  </p><p>“I was a brat.” </p><p>Alec hums, scraping his fingers over the red of Magnus’ ass, hearing his boyfriend hiss at the sensation. “And right after I made you come.” </p><p>“I’m sorry daddy,” Magnus breathes as Alec hits him again, lighter than the first three, but still enough to deepen the redness. “I’ll be good now, I promise, please, please.” </p><p>He’s hard again, the spanking being enough to have him hard despite coming so recently. </p><p>Rather than answering, Alec leans down and bites at the red curve of Magnus’ ass before soothing it with a lick and kissing his way down to Magnus’ hole. The second he gets his tongue on Magnus, the other man is a moaning mess beneath him, attempting to push back onto Alec’s tongue despite the sturdy grip he keeps on his hips.  </p><p>Alec uses his tongue to fuck Magnus open until his hole is dripping with spit and he’s begging for more. Then Alec pulls back, coats his fingers in lube and presses two of them into Magnus.  </p><p>The warlock moans, pressing himself further onto Alec’s fingers as Alec stretches and preps him, feeling his own jeans getting almost painfully tight. He presses a third finger inside, hearing Magnus swear quietly. “Please daddy, more.” </p><p>“Greedy boy,” Alec murmurs, even as he thrusts his fingers into Magnus, leaning to lick around his fingers at Magnus’ whole. </p><p>“Too much,” Magnus gasps, “I don’t want to come yet daddy, want you to come in me, please.” </p><p>Alec pulls his fingers out, fumbling with the zipper of his jeans and pulling the material down to free his erection. He coats it in lube and presses against Magnus, curling his fingers around Magnus’ hips as he slides inside of him.  </p><p>“Yes, you feel so good,” Magnus breathes, shifting to take more of him. “Fuck me, please, Daddy, want to feel it for week.” </p><p>“I’ve got you baby,” Alec promises, pressing sloppy kisses to Magnus’ back. “Gonna make sure you feel me longer after I’m done. You’re so good, feel so good around me, so tight, fuck.” </p><p>“Just for you.” Magnus drops onto his elbows so he can lift one hand back and grasp his own dick. Alec fumbles to wrap his own hand around Magnus’, letting him feel the press of the M and B rings against his hand as they stroke him off together.  </p><p>It only takes a few desperate thrusts before Alec is coming inside of Magnus, whispering praise to his boyfriend so he comes as well, coating their hands in come.  </p><p>Alec pulls out, sweating and breathless, to lay on his back, tugging Magnus with him to cuddle against him. “That... that was perfect.” </p><p>Magnus hums his agreement against Alec’s chest, magic sparking to clean their skin. He lifts his hand to find Alec’s, curling their fingers together so he can adjust Alec’s hand to look at his own rings there. “I like you wearing my rings.” </p><p>“Me too,” Alec agrees sleepily, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ hair. “How do you feel baby?” </p><p>Magnus stretches out beside him, extending his body back like a cat before curling forward again. “I’m going to be sore in the best ways.” </p><p>“I aim to please.” Alec’s eyes are already falling shut as he basks in post-orgasmic glow and the feeling of Magnus held tight against him. </p><p>“And you delivered. Sleep now, darling.” </p><p>Alec hums and lets himself drift off, holding his boyfriend, warm and content, in his arms.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>